The invention relates generally to integrated docking stations. In particular, the invention relates to ruggedized docking stations for encapsulating a military-grade laptop computer.
The majority of weapons systems require controls for executing computer operations and mechanical commands. This can be accomplished with a computer docking station with appropriate interface devices.